monarchofevernightfandomcom-20200214-history
Qianye
Male|age = 8 (Start) 20+ (Current)|hair_color = Black|eye_color = Red|bloodline = *Vampire Progenitor (Dark Gold) *Mammon Clan Vampire Bloodline (Purple)|boundary = 8th Level Fighter(Current) God Boundary(Raws)|blood_energy = Dark Gold Energy (Progenitor) Purple Energy (Mammon Clan) Black Blood Energy|origin_force_talent = Superior|blood_talent = Extremely pure close to original Vampire Ancestor|occupation = Hunter Mercenary Elite Soldier (formerly)|previous_affiliations = Yellow Springs Training Camp Red Scorpion Dark Flame Mercenary Corps|spouse = Ye Tong|family = Lin Xitang(Adoptive father) Ye Ji(Mother) Zhao Weihuang(Father) Zhao Jundu(Half-Brother) Zhao Ruoxi(Half-Sister) Zhao Yuying(Cousin)|master(s) = Black Wing King (Vampire Monarch)|disciple(s) = |sworn_brothers = Song Zining Wei Potian|planet = False Valley Star|continent = Evernight Continent|city = Junkyard|affiliations = Zhao Family|combat_prowess = 10th Level Champion (Current)}}Qianye (千夜) is the main protagonist of the web novel Monarch'' of Evernight ''. He was a vagrant dumpster diver who was being beaten to death before [[Lin Xitang|'Lin Xitang']] noticed him and decided to recommend him to the [[Yellow Springs Training Camp|'Yellow Springs Training Camp']]Volume 1 - Chapter 3: The Big Shots Decision His origin crystal was stolen from him and implanted into his half-sister when he was still a baby which makes cultivation harder and more painful for him. Essence Cultivation Vampire Cultivation Talent Qianye's talent was possibly the highest rated talents in the empire when he was born. Qianye's talent was purposely removed by the Origin Stealing scar, which was from his heart down to his belly button. An Origin Crystal was extracted from his body, which would have allowed him to have the highest talent, along with the ability to fight Level 10 Champions from birth. This scar was a nightmare for Qianye as he attempted to cultivate to Rank 2, which required Origin to bridge the gap across the scar. The Origin Crystal was transplanted into Zhao Ruoxi, who also currently is the Red Spider Lily's user. Qianye was a "bastard", while she was from the main wife, but this was probably a conspiracy by the Li family. Ironically, Zhao Ruoxi does not have a lot of talent, despite her given power. Qianye's talent rose after he hit Rank 2 due to not having to suffer from the extreme agony of origin power going across in waves across a scar. It rose even further when he was turned into a Blood thrall, where all of the side effects of the Scar and lost origin crystal were healed via the vampire physique. Due to the right circumstances, Ye Tong's vampire bite enabled him to gain the Progenitor Vampire Bloodline in its infant form. He released the Bloodline when he fully sucked out the blood of a Arachne Viscount, where he used the Song Clan's Secret art for pure Dark Origin power to form a vortex. The Golden Blood Energy shot into the vortex and consumed the power, becoming the purest progenitor bloodline due to no impurities. At this point, Qinaye's talent in both Origin and Blood Energy is at the all-time high. The natural Origin Crystal would have given Qianye a straight shot at entering God Level of power without bottlenecks. After he reached god boundary he formed another Origin Crystal. Bloodline He has the Progenitor Bloodline and his bloodline is called by other vampires as the ”Sacred Bloodline.” His blood talent is as astonishing as his origin force talent. He has an extremely pure bloodline close to original Vampire Ancestor of 13 Ancient Vampire Clans. He also has a second bloodline, the Mammon Bloodline, which is kept in check by the Progenitor bloodline. Black Winged Monarch's Inheritance * Golden Wings of Inception '- The wings are not a core array, but is integrated in the owner's bloodstream and is more like a soul gun, it can attach to any origin gun to enhance power, the extent depends on the user's own strength and there's no limit. As it matures may develop strong abilities, when the wings fully matures will be separated and change into an entity becoming a legendary gun. Drains blood energy quickly. '(v4c32) * Pupil of True Sight -''' ** '''1st Rune: Truth Vision - '''Can see throught origin power, may evolve into a ability to see the world's truth. ** '''2nd Rune: Transcedent Vision - '''Can capture all the details in the eye, has a range of a kilometer, as Qianye's power grows the range grows too. ** '''3rd Rune: Control - '''It's just like telekinesis, all in field of vision can be controled. However, the power is weak, but can disregard defense. * '''Void Flicker - '''It's a lost vampire ability left by Andruil, this movement ability can directly cross through the space. '''Abilities * Heavy Caliber - '''Heavy Caliber was a very common ability, and was applied specifically on origin firearms. When activated, he would be able to dish out a much more powerful shot than usual. The increase in power was around fifty percent. * '''Turtle Breath Technique - '''Could be used to conceal oneself in extreme conditions, and to fake one’s death in dangerous situations. Once it was used, one would lose any ability to move or protect oneself for the next half hour. * '''Unnamed Mind Incantation - '''Induces a state of hypnagogia. This was a state between wakefulness and deep slumber. It was a sleeping art used specifically by the special forces of the army. It was suited for resting at the battlefield or in a dangerous environment, enabling the user to regain wakefulness at a moment’s notice. * '''Accurate Shooting - '''This ability would allow to greatly increase the thinking speed during the instant it was shooting. It would be able to lock down his opponent’s vital spots more easily and fire a more powerful shot. * '''Elemental Shot - '''This ability can attach an attribute attack to the origin bullet. * '''Origin Leap? - '''It first appears when Qianye fight against William under the Iron Curtain. '''Vampire Abilities * Vampiric Body Type - '''Vampires’ bodies automatically revolved their blood energy to continuously fortify themselves, increasing their rate of recovery. In addition, after having fed on a large amount of blood, the body’s rate of recovery would once again increase. This was yet another advantage that belonged only to vampires. * '''Dark Vision - '''Dark Vision was a power that many vampires were born with. The ability to see during the night was more effective than human night vision devices. * '''Bloodline Suppression - due to a superior bloodline, Qianye is able to take bites from even Vampire Dukes and still be able to kill them because his bloodline acts as a toxic poison to lower bloodlines. * Concealed Bloodline - 'It hid his blood power and pushed the origin power sequence he refracted to the gray area between Daybreak and Evernight. Simply put, it was no longer possible to detect the ability user’s origin attribute through normal means after this ability was activated. In Qianye’s case, the Combatant Formula was of the Daybreak attribute, so if he were to activate this ability and the Combatant Formula at the same time, he would be able to conceal the presence of his blood power completely. It would stay effective even if he was injured in combat. * '''Vitality Drain -' Qianye obtains this ability when becomed a vampire viscount, once the vitality drain starts, it will shoot hundreds of invisible blood threads, automatically attacking all surrounding creatures, and reclaiming the essence of vitality to make up for itself. '''Cultivation Arts * Combatant Formula - I'''ts style matched its name in that it was extremely harsh and powerful. Its greatest aspect was the accelerated rate in which it could be cultivated. As long as the first node had been successfully ignited, the origin power inside one’s body would rush forth like a tidal wave, overlapping one wave after another like a continuous tide to crash against the origin node again and again. Some arts were more violent and forceful, attracting the inner and outer tides into repeatedly crashing into the barrier. The Combatant Formula was one such example. It was an art that would make the origin tides become wild and potent, and the force it created was comparable to first-class cultivation arts. However, it would also damage the body’s internal organs in the process of breaking the barrier. Nine tides make one round. * '''Nurturing Rain Art - '''This is a secret art of the Yin family that can accelerate the body’s recovery and heal moderate injuries. It can also be used for the regular cultivation of origin power. What the Nurturing Rain Art lacks in cultivation rate, it makes up with the ability to heal internal injuries during cultivation. * '''Song Clan Ancient Scroll/Chaos Ancient Scroll ** Mystery - '''This was the first volume of the Song Clan Ancient Scroll’s darkness origin power cultivation art. This is the Song Clan's Secret art that purified Dark Origin power into a vortex. Also, since gaining an abundant supply of darkness origin power, the blood energies in Qianye’s body no longer devoured daybreak origin power. ** '''Glory - '''Thisis the cultivation method of the Song Clan Ancient Scroll’s daybreak origin power cultivation art. Just like Mystery, it purify daybreak origin power. After start cultivating darkness origin power Qianye no longer lose daybreak origin power. Thus his cultivation speed, as a whole, wouldn’t be affected. Also, after Qianye start cultivating this chapter, he lost all weakness that a vampire has, such as, silver and mithril. * '''Black Book: Initial Volume ** First Chapter: Refining - '''It allows to derivate and quenching techniques, in the first time that Qianye used it, the basic sword techniques, that he had learned before, become the Solitary Extinguishing Slash, it has power enough to threat a Count when he's only Rank 9. ** '''Second Chapter: Engrave in Memory - '''Can save large ammounts of blood energy, moreover in the process it will be refined, has no need to use Mystery, can put directly into the Blood Core and change to Burning Golden Blood. * '''Extreme Profound Combatant Formula '-' After 50 rounds combatant formula can reach its true might, extreme profound combatant formula simulates the world power, the more formidable the body, more power can be used. Can extract Void Origin Force from the void. Domain: 'Great Sea Whirlpool/Strength Of The Sea * '''Solitary Extinguishing Slash -' * '''Calm Eight Directions - '''Strengthened version of Solitary Extinguishing Slash, this technique consist of eight sword strikes each stronger than the other, but its true power is the fact that can extinguish the vitality. '''Equipment Guns * Red Spider Lily - One of the Ten Great Magnums, stolen from him when he was 3 years old. * Eagleshot - Level 4 Sniper Rifle * Twin Flowers - Level 5 Twin guns originally from Marquis Ross, taken from one of his descendants. The Twin Flowers can be merged into a double-barreled handgun to exert a firepower of a grade-six gun. That’s the true Twin Flowers. It’s an antique of the Monroe clan—it’s said to have once belonged to a certain duke and that there were certain secrets hidden within. * Buried Heart -''' The gun was dark gray, the surface was dull, thick and delicate. The Origin Array is cleverly integrated with the original texture of the metal, and the workmanship is ingenious. At first glance, it is from the hands of a master. It is made of metal, the material is extremely strong, and of course the weight is extremely amazing, reaching hundreds of kilograms. The biggest benefit is sturdiness, in addition, it is a weapon in itself, and the hardness of the handle is only slightly worse than that of Dongyue. It uses the Rank 9 barrel left by Extreme Point King, compared with general origin gun, on the barrel has many additional abilities. The first one is Fatal Blow, its like a combination of long range abilities with a strengthened effect promoting fire range, precision and lethality. Another ability is Heavenly Heart Protection Seal, this ability can make the gunbearer strengthen the control to surroundings Origin Force environment, without desirably starting, will then make the environment tend to maintaining the original condition, any external change will become more difficult, the simple point said is that in its area of influence, all domain effects, beside the gunbearer, will be weakened. Also there are more secondary abilities like Exceeding Strong, Origin Force Absorption, Restoration, Combined Assembly. '''Swords * Radiant Edge - Champion-level blade, which enables swift clean cuts. Additionally, since it is a vampire knife, he can suck out all of the Blood Energy and cultivation from the victim. * Scarlet Edge - '''It's from the same type as Radiant Edge, but almost a grade above. * '''Dongyue - '''It has half more length than an ordinary sword. It's close to the length of a two-handed greatsword. The sword front is only slightly wider. The blade is dark and without any gorgeous decoration. There are several origin lines on the sword back, simple and rough, with a kind of original beauty. However, it also means that the origin force array cannot have any complicated functions. It is impossible to confirm the sword material, if you want to say something special, perhaps it is on that surprisingly heavy weight. The sword is an unfinished work. '''Acessories * An Duya's Mysterious World - '''It's a necklace with a simple style and nail-size aquamarine gem, does not have any adornments. It can be activated with Qianye's bloodline, there is a hidden space inside, only has several cubic meters but it's stable, concrete, and can exist forever. '''Airship * Heroic Spirit Hall/Dragon Ship -''' Its an airship created by Extreme Point King with the remains of a Void Behemoth/Land Dragon, the ship is unfinished. '''Relationships '''Ye Tong - '''Vampire with Ancestral Bloodline. Bloodline similar to Qianye but a little weaker. He first met her when she was chased by several vampires and helped her fight them. After a great battle against a Titled Vampire she was taken away by NaNa and Marquis Julio because of her Ancestral Bloodline. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Halfling Category:Vampire Category:Human Category:Evernight Continent Category:Junkyard